


Early Morning

by Bearslayer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, PWP, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Margaery spends the morning with her devoted Knight.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of crappy and short but I love them as a couple and needed to get this out.
> 
> Set in an AU that nobody asked for where Brienne pledged fealty to Margaery after Renly's death instead of Catelyn Stark.

Margaery longed to slide her fingers into that golden nest of hair, but fought instead to show the restraint necessary not to give herself up to the servants milling about below. She bit the inside of her cheek, swallowing the light moan that threatened to pour from her lips. She had suffered through years upon years of training to become a proper Lady, but nothing could have prepared her for the _distinctly_ unladylike situation she had gotten herself into. She wanted to squirm, to roll, to push herself hard against the skillful mouth that pleasured her beneath her light summer dress, but found her hips held firmly but incredibly gently in place by rough hands.

It was maddening to feel her cheeks brightening in the gentle, growing light of the morning sun, overlooking the gardens from the balcony attached to her room. She wanted to throw herself over it, if only to have a reason to make noise the way she wanted. As it were, though, she was unable to do much other than hold the railing and pretend to be gazing dreamily at the scenery, one leg draped over the broad shoulder of the woman servicing her. A gasp was drawn in involuntarily; Brienne had latched on to her most sensitive part, sucking lightly, tongue stroking languidly along the underside. Though Brienne wasn't visible to the inhabitants of the garden below, Margaery was, and had to show more restraint than she wanted.

She had to bring a hand to her mouth, teeth biting down on a finger to keep her noises muffled. Her body was shaking with the effort her silence took, pleasure pooling in her center as she felt one of the larger woman's hands slide from hip to thigh. Her eyes flew wide open as those thick, perfect fingers moved up her thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“Brienne, no! I'm going to scream accidentally and they'll end up sending the guards!” Margaery mumbled against her hand, and whimpered instantly when her words caused Brienne to chuckle. Her amusement vibrated against the already hypersensitive bundle of nerves she cradled between her folds. The warning went unheeded as a finger plunged into her depths, caressing her inner walls, making her knees buckle.

There was sure to be a mark on her hand after all of this, but Margaery no longer cared. As Brienne's finger was joined by a second and curled in the sweetest of ways, Margaery pressed her hips forward, desperate to meet her end. Heat washed over her body, the clenching of her lower muscles signaling her end to the other, who withdrew her fingers to hold her quaking body steady. The mouth that had brought her such sweet release was moved lower, tongue lapping her slow and deep, collecting every bit of the essence that leaked from within. Brienne was always so greedy for the taste of her, drinking voraciously until Margaery was unable to hold herself up.

Before their unconventional union had begun, Brienne had been so delicate and nervous when it came to matters of the heart, and prudish and worrisome in matters of passion. She had been a virgin in every way, scorned by men for her size and looks, shunned by other women for her abilities and refusal to accept the stringent gender roles that would have her trapped in an unhappy life. But Margaery, the daughter of an unconventional house and sister of an unconventional man, had admired her since the first time they had met. Years had passed, and Margaery had grown to love with every bit of her heart the pride with which Brienne carried herself, her steadfastness towards whoever won her loyalty, the sheer _impressiveness_ of her physical form...

And it certainly helped that she was a quick learner, and **quite** eager to please. Now her personal guard, Brienne was always at her side, and had become more bold with her affections. Once Margaery had won her over and taught her of the pleasures life could bring, Brienne had become an entirely different person in private. Margaery was more than happy to indulge her and be the basis for her experimentation, knowing for certain that Brienne would do nothing to jeopardize their public images. To outsiders, they were a Lady and her Knight, nothing more.

Within the bedchamber, however, Brienne would happily spend an afternoon between Margaery's thighs. She wasn't good with words, but Margaery could tell the other woman loved her when they fucked; Brienne always seemed so desperate to taste her, to feel her, to hold her close and kiss her everywhere. In public, Brienne would barely meet her eyes except when necessary, but in private regarded her with such adoration that it made her feel entirely unworthy.

Their tryst on the balcony was entirely Brienne's idea. The night before Margaery had been teasing the other woman, trying to get her to admit some secret desire, some perversion.

“There has to be **something** you want, love... You can tell me, you know. I promise not to make fun of you.” Margaery put a hand over her heart in a little pledge.

“I have what I want. I have you.” Brienne returned simply, shrugging a shoulder at her.

“There has to be something other than that, you sentimental wretch.” Margaery giggled happily as she moved to straddle her lap. “What is it, hm? Maybe you'd like to be the Lady for once, and I can be the Knight?”

“I'm happy the way things are.” Despite the amount of time that had passed since they had first coupled, Brienne was still hesitant about allowing Margaery to pleasure her in the same way she did to her. Brienne always claimed to enjoy getting her off far more than most would care to admit. It was a rare treat for Margaery when things were switched up; she figured the scarceness of such encounters made them all the more special.

“I _know_ you are, love.” Margaery sighed fondly at her Knight, bringing her hands up to stroke her fingertips through the short blonde locks that often went ignored. “But I would love to do something just for you. Maybe I can get someone to fashion a fake cock for you to wear, like they do at some of the whorehouses?”

“Don't be so lewd!” Brienne's cheeks went red at Margaery's brash manner, causing the other woman to burst into giggles.

“It wasn't lewd! Just a thought. I only want to make sure I'm not being selfish with you, and that you're satisfied.” She said, grinning. Brienne's hands settled on her hips. Her fingertips began to bunch up the fabric of the smaller woman's dress as she spoke.

“Well... I suppose there's one thing I might like to try.” Brienne said softly as her fingers made contact with the lacy undergarments her Lady wore.

“Oh? Tell me!” Margaery insisted excitedly.

“I think... I would like to be able to get to you at any time I wanted. To taste you whenever the mood struck. That's hard to do when these are in the way; maybe one day you could go without them?” Brienne pulled at the underwear a little, voice soft and cautious. Margaery had instantly gone wide eyed at the suggestions. She had never heard something scandalous leave Brienne's lips, and as a result, she was quick to agree.

With legs still shaking, upper body leaning heavily on the railing, Margaery pouted just a little as Brienne's warmth began to depart from beneath her. Carefully, Brienne withdrew from her spot nestled between the other woman's legs. Margaery looked back at her and couldn't help the laugh that burst forth; to avoid notice, the Knight crawled low to the floor back into the bedchamber. Following after her and closing the balcony doors, she pounced on to the crawling Knight. Brienne toppled to her side and took hold of her with a laugh.

“That was pure evil.” Margaery pouted, swatting at her shoulder lamely. Though she pouted, she had no control over the twinkle of absolute adoration in her eyes. Brienne, cheeks pink and hair a wreck, gave another soft giggle. Brienne never laughed around others, but almost constantly smiled and chuckled around her. It was precious to Margaery, the sound of her laughter; like a secret only she knew.

“Forgive me, my Lady.” Brienne said it with fondness, arms still wrapped around the others waist. Margaery sank her fingers into Brienne's hair, smoothing and untangling it with care. “We don't have to continue the day like that if you don't want to.”

“I said it was evil, not that I didn't want to continue. We Tyrells have a certain appreciation for that sort of evil, you know.” Margaery winked at her lover, who smirked and kissed her cheek before leaning in to her ear to whisper to her.

“Good, because I want to do it again. In the baths, this time, I think... Or maybe the garden.”

Eyes going wide, Margaery pulled back, regarding her Knight with a mixture of shock, wonder, and excitement.

“I've created a monster, haven't I?” She mumbled, plunging forward to kiss Brienne a little harder, eager to see what fate the rest of the day held.

 


End file.
